Protein chemists have been searching for several decades for a reliable means for determining the C-terminal sequence of proteins. We have developed a new means for effective C-terminal sequencing that takes advantage of the simultaneous proteolytic and aminolytic properties of exopeptidases. A paper describing this work was submitted for publication to JACS (see HIGHLIGHT #5).